Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Fan Fic - Prolouge
by OreoRainbow
Summary: Prince Noctis Lucas Calem and Y'shtola in two different worlds join with the Veterans of the Warriors of Cosmos to Face the Warriors of Chaos and Destroy Chaos in order to save the world and end the endless struggle between Light and Chaos and to bring a new cycle


**_Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Story Fan Fic_**

 ** _[Disclaimer: This is my_** ** _rendition if "Dissidia Final Fantasy NT" doesnt have a story but if it does this'll be a Fan Fic. based on the perspective of Prince Noctis Lucas Calem and The Yashaitola Tribe from Final Fantasy XIV Realm Reborn]_**

 ** _Prolouge_**

 ** _Chapter I - The Awakening_**

 ** _There long lived a world between a stuggle which for many years and years was fought between the God of Chaos and the Goddess of Cosmos each time Every Warrior of Cosmos has prevailed the Chaos by bringing a new generation and now .. the warriors of the past join to meet two new warriors of light to fight to the struggle to end and so.. The Journey begins anew.._**

 ** _[Noctis Lucas Calem and The Y'shtola Awoken]_**

 ** _Noctis: Ngh... Where am i ? [Looked Around]_**

 ** _Y'Shtola: Where am i as well? [Looked at Noctis]_**

 ** _{ Just then the Goddess of Harmony and Love and Welcome The Goddess Cosmos Arises}_**

 ** _Cosmos: Ah I see we've got two new members on the side of light [Smiles]_**

 ** _Noctis: [Shocked] What are you and what am i here for ?_**

 ** _Cosmos: You both are here to rid the evil plagued upon us_**.

 ** _Y'shtola: Evil? I don't see any here._**

 ** _Cosmos: Over there. [Looks with Noctis and Y'shtola in the Distance to see Chaos's Castle from afar]_**

 ** _Noctis:Oh my Go__**

 ** _Y'Shtola: Its Huge!?_**

 ** _[Cosmos Vanished]_**

 ** _Noctis: Well Y'shtola what do we do? Its just us two here_**.

 ** _Y'Shtola: You're right ... what can we do we're just her alo__**

 ** _????: Not if we're here to help!_**

 ** _[Out of nowhere tye veterans of this place , Tidus- Father Hating Blitzball All Star. , Lightning - The Wrath of anyone who dare gets in her way! and Cloud Strife - The 1st Class Soldier with a Dark and Hidden Past]_**

 ** _Noctis: What The_ !?_**

 ** _Y'shtola:Who are you!? *Summons Weapon*_**

 ** _Lightning: Lets just say we're here to guide you._**

 ** _Tidus: You said it Light!_**

 ** _Cloud: Hmph._**

 ** _Noctis: I dont need any_!_**

 ** _Lightning: [Slaps and Hurls and Threw Noctis across the world and back to his location here]_**

 ** _Noctis: Owww... Ngh ,..Fine you can help us!_**

 ** _Lightning: Then it's settled Let's go!_**

 ** _[The Five Began at Besaid Island]_**

 ** _Chapter II - The Vacation_**

 ** _[They now made it to Besaid Island ]_**

 ** _Noctis: OH MY GOD [Fangirl Screams] This is heaven!?_**

 ** _Y'shtola: I agree it'd be fun to bring my comrades along here sometime_**

[ ** _Off in the Distance two boys are fighting about something]_**

 ** _????: Hey lay of my cards you'll hurt yourself!?_**

 ** _???: Yeah Right like its gonna cast spells on me!?_**

 ** _[Bickering aside The Five decide ti investigate]_**

 ** _Lightning: Hey!? [Blew a Airhorn] Come here right now you two!?_**

 ** _[The boys came up to Lightning and Co.]_**

 ** _Lightning: Now what's going on here?_**

 ** _????: This boy wanted to use my cards and well__**

 ** _????: He's lying!?_**

 ** _Lightning: One more time or else... What happened here!?_**

 ** _???? : Well ... [Both yelled] He started it!?_**

 ** _Lightning: I didn't want to do this but you leave me with no choice.. [Summons Odin] "Wrath of Odin!?"_**

[ ** _Lightning,Cloud,Tidus Vs Ace,Razma]_**

 ** _Lightning: [Entered Gestalt Mode] "The Storm is here!" [Used Zantesukan] "Until Next time"_**

 ** _Tidus: "You ready for this?" [Used Blitz Ace] Goal! [Attack Successful] Game Set!_**

 ** _Cloud: "Breaking my Limits!" [Limit Break] [Omnislash] [Successful] "This is it.."_**

 ** _Ace Razma: Gaaaaahhhh!?_**

 ** _[Cosmos Victory Theme Plays]_**

 ** _[Back on Besaid Island ]_**

 ** _Lightning: Had enough yet!?_**

 ** _Ace and Razma: Y-Yes please do hurt us anymore!? [Cried]_**

 ** _Lightning:Well that better shape you up ,now go be friends or you'll get another round of me!?_**

 ** _Ace and Razma: Y-Yes mam!? [Ran away]_**

 ** _[For the remainder there they took a day off the quest to have some summer fun and a placd to rest for the night]_**

 ** _Noctis:So umm Lightning?_**

 ** _Lightning: Yes Noctis?_**

 ** _Noctis: Where are we headed to next?_**

 ** _Lightning: Who knows ,Maybe it'll be someplace unknown or nostalgic to us otherwise we keep going_**

 ** _[All nod and move ahead to the next place in ther quest]_**

 ** _Chapter III - The First Battle_**

 ** _Noctis and Co. made it to Orphans Cradle ]_**

 ** _Noctis: [Looked in shock] Who is that !?_**

 ** _[A Person came to them from the misty and foggy distance ]_**

 ** _Lightning: Stay Back it may be dangerous_**

 ** _[The Person who came was none other than Kain Highwind of The Red Baron Castle ]_**

 ** _Kain: Who are you?_**

 ** _Lightning: What are you talking about its us the warriors of __**

 ** _Kain: Move Aside.._**

 ** _[Lightning and Co. Moved Aside]_**

 ** _Noctis Ngh!? What are you!? [Got picked up and getting strangled by Kain]_**

 ** _Lightning: Kain! Gah!? [Was Grabbed and Thrown beside one of the Tower Pillars along with the others ]_**

 ** _Noctis: Lightning...!? [Warped out of Kain's Reach]_**

 ** _Kain: Where'd you go__**

 ** _Noctis:Take this you scum!? [In Rage Slashed Kain and Threw him across the place]_**

 ** _Kain: Hmph. [Back flipped to a standing position ] Not bad but... How bout you die... ! [Summoned Lance]_**

 ** _Noctis: Same here!? [Summoned Sword]_**

[ ** _Noctis Lucas Calem Vs Kain Highwind ]_**

 ** _Kain: "Flight!?"[Dragoon Jump]_**

 ** _Noctiw: [Grabbed the Ex Bar gauges blue aura to use his ultimate skill]_**

 ** _Noctis: [Used Ex Burst]_**

 ** _Noctis: Prompto,Gladious,Ignis!_**

 ** _[Prompto,Gladious,Ignis:Right!?_**

 ** _[Prompto Stunned Kain with a camera flash ,Gladious slashed and threw him in a 360 fast rotating force and Ignis used a Death and a MegaFlare Spell cast on Kain]_**

 ** _Kain: Ngh!!??_**

 ** _[FFXV Prompto FF Victory Theme Plays]_**

 ** _Noctis: Hmph. Now leave!?_**

 ** _Kain: Ngh... I admit you're skilled as they say but this wont be the last of me! [Ran away]_**

 ** _Noctis: You okay everyone?_**

 ** _Everyone: Yeah._**

 ** _Noctis: [Sighs in relief ] Good. Ngh! *Fell down on one leg*_**

 ** _Lightning: I'll take it from here Prince, Dont want you dying on us Noctis_**

 ** _Noctis: Right... [Sleeps while being held on Tidus's Shoulder]_**

 ** _Tidus: So next stop?_**

 ** _Cloud: Says here on this map "Ultimecia's Castle"_**

 ** _Lightning: Ya think Squall will be there?_**

 ** _Cloud: I'm sure of it_**

 ** _Lightning: Well then Lets go._**

 ** _[The 5 Headed off to Ultimecia's Castle]_**

 ** _Chapter IV - The Final Stand_**

 ** _Squall: Hmmm.. What to do? What to do indeed._**

 ** _[Lightning and Co. Arrive ]_**

 ** _Squall: Lightning..._**

 ** _Lightning: Yes Squall?_**

 ** _Squall: You have to leave trust me right now I'm getting vibes a warrior of chaos is here i think i know who.._**

 ** _Lightning: Ultimecia Come out now!?_**

 ** _[Ultimecia Teleports through the roof ] *Evil Laughs*_**

 ** _Ultimecia: My my my... oh how I've waited for this moment.._**

 ** _Squall Lightning: What!?_**

 ** _[Ultimecia Stopped Time and Threw Cloud,Tidus and Squall into the Void]_**

 ** _Lightning: [Was Safe due to Auto Haste ] Not on my watch!? [Summoned Odin]_**

 ** _Ultimecia: If you want your prince and this girl come and find me..._**

 ** _Lightning: After her Odin! [Odin chased Ultimecia and rescued Noctis]_**

 ** _Lightning: Gah!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!? [Fell into the Void and Landed with Odin in The Emperor's Castle]_**

 ** _Lightning: Noctis...Everyone...I will save you... [Ran with the Collapsed Noctis to the nearest place]_**

 ** _Prolouge Chapter - The End_**


End file.
